


【NG】意外事故（ABO，pwp，一发完）

by DorisSquare



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorisSquare/pseuds/DorisSquare
Summary: 大概就是个发情部长被纽特狠狠搞的故事（。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：Newt Scamander/Original Percival Graves（斜线有意义）（Graves BOTTOM注意 再次强调）  
> 分级：NC-17  
> 说明：刚吃下这对cp的一篇ABO，然鹅还没有到肉……馋到不行，自割腿肉……（并不好吃）  
>  并不怎么严谨_(:зゝ∠)_只是想肉x  
>  哦对，还要提醒一下是真部长不是魔王（然而这圈这么冷并不会有人在意x当然不管怎样还是要说明的）

“Graves先生？”Newt小心地又喊了一遍。他现在正拿着从英国带来的礼物，站在离Graves家门口有一段距离的栅栏外，踌躇着，不知道该不该再次靠近。  
不久前他刚抵达纽约。虽然已经黄昏，但他依旧微笑着准备如约去拜访美国魔法协会的安全部部长阁下。他们因为各种机缘巧合相识，然后因为默默然事件而有了长时间的沟通合作。老实说他们的初遇可不怎么美好，Newt也曾对这位不苟言笑的部长有过坏印象。可当Grindelwald被抓，真正的部长被解救出来后他才得以了解真正的Percival Graves。尽管依旧不苟言笑，但真正的Graves先生骨子里却是个好心肠的人——Newt是这么定义的。从这位部长总在他犯错时耐心指正和从不抱怨他在调查小组里拖后腿（因为他实在太不熟悉纽约）这件事就可以看出来。还有，尽管部长对他的言语依旧苛刻，但Newt从不说那是“恶毒”的，虽然Tina他们有时候在私底下会这么开玩笑（显然Newt就是那种对任何事都认真过头的人）。  
大约一周前他因为英国那边有一些事而回去了一趟，在这期间他收到了Graves的邀约——邀请他回纽约后到自己家中一起研究最新的案件资料。Newt从没去过Graves家里，这个邀请让他感到受宠若惊，现在他已经将Graves当做自己的老师、前辈，因而对对方充满了敬意。但……对于在这个之后的情绪，Newt不知为何感到有些羞耻，它名为——窃喜。  
他曾经私底下问过Tina、其他安全部员工、甚至Seraphina，但他们都没有去过Graves家里。  
所以……Newt暂时允许了这个荒唐的猜想继续下去，也许……自己是特别的。  
想到这里Newt的脸顿时烧了起来。

好吧，回到现在。现在Graves家的门虚掩着，可是从这里听不见里面的任何声音，以Graves那样谨慎的性格，这显然不是他会做的事。而且对方一直没有回应他，这也不是一个好的信号。可是……  
可是从门内源源不断地飘出来的Omega甜香实在是让Newt不敢靠近，毕竟他是一个Alpha，虽然可能看上去不怎么像。

也许Graves先生正在和他的……呃……或许可以这么说……情人……？Newt小心翼翼地在心里猜测，脸上开始有了一些红晕。不知道为什么，虽然这红色有一部分确实是因为羞赧，但更多的是……  
Newt的脑海中划过一个词，但他很快惊慌地摇摇头将它从头脑中抹去。  
他怎么会有这种情绪。  
可是他的脑海中又无法控制地闪现出关于Graves压着一个甜软的Omega抽送性器 的想象。  
也许只有在做爱的时候那张脸才会露出除了生气和傲慢之外的表情吧……  
Newt惊慌地发现，想象着Graves高潮时的表情，加上空气中的Omega气息的催化，自己竟然硬了。

Newt就这样在门外徘徊了许久，才下定决心进去房中查看。虽然浓郁的Omega的味道会影响他，但他更在意Graves的安危。  
安全部长的住所位于人烟稀少的郊外。住在这样的地方，就算Graves很强大，Newt依然无法不担心他。也许此时该庆幸Graves的住所是在这样的地方，不然这么浓郁的Omega气息肯定会吸引来大波的Alpha，到时候场面会混乱成什么样子简直让人不敢想象。但现在Newt却因为这而更加担忧，毕竟上一次Graves被Grindelwald抓走就是在自己的家里。  
万一Graves这次又被哪一个黑魔法师抓走了……Newt想着，脚下停顿了一秒，然后以更快的速度走向大门。  
他绝对不能让这种事发生。  
他也无法忍受再次看见Graves先生变成刚从Grindelwald的地牢里救出来时那副模样：尽管浑身上下没有一处明显的伤口，但长时间的囚禁却让Graves呈现出一副面色纸白，精神恍惚，魂不附体的样子。而Graves也拒绝向任何人说起他在遭到囚禁的那段时间里究竟遇到过什么。  
Newt明白，这种精神折磨比肉体上的伤害更加深刻。  
所以Graves先生绝对不能再经历一次这种事。  
这么想着，Newt一手握紧了魔杖，另一只手坚定地推开了那扇门。

穿过玄关，Newt马上发现了倒在客厅地板上的人影。  
他毫不迟疑地举起了魔杖。  
“啊……”直到一声颤抖的呻吟划破暮色的寂静。  
烂熟于心的咒语就这么生生地卡在了喉咙里。  
“……Graves先生？”Newt有些不敢置信地看向正倒在地上的人。他发现自己的声音有些哑了，喉咙也莫名地发紧。  
没等那人回答，Newt便打开了房间的灯。“咔哒”一声，整个空间瞬间被明亮的灯光照得一清二楚，当然也包括躺倒在地上、因为突如其来的光亮而身体一抖的那位。  
事实证明，躺在客厅中央那张大地毯上的人正是安全部部长。而现在的他……与平常的形象截然不同。  
他躺着，准确地说是面对着Newt侧躺在地毯上，蜷缩着身体，一只手折在胸前伸进衬衫玩弄着一侧的乳头，另一只手背在身后。他的眼睛半睁着，眼神迷茫，嘴巴微张，像缺氧的鱼一般用力呼吸着空气，脸颊因为情欲的浪潮而通红。他的衣服还全在他的 身上，包括大衣和围巾，但它们全都已经凌乱得不成样子。他的衬衫的纽扣已经解开了好几个，露出里面泛红的胸膛，裤子也半褪了，达到膝盖的位置，剩下白色的内裤还在原处，但也已经被前液打湿了，勾勒出鼓鼓囊囊的形状，甚至隐约看得见内裤中性器上的青筋。  
而对于Newt的到来，他先是喘息得更厉害，向后瑟缩了一下，而后鼻翼翕动，仿佛闻到了什么味道，又向前挺了挺胸膛。  
Newt尴尬地意识到，原来Graves先生并不像他想的那样是个Alpha，而是一个Omega，并且现在，很显然的，还是一个进入了发情期的Omega。  
这一刻他的脑袋是空白的。所以他非但没有立刻离开或是做出其他什么更理智的举动，反而下意识地向Graves的方向又迈进了几步：“Graves先生……”  
Graves像是总算听到了他的话，抬起头看了他一眼，然后就那么用因为情欲而变得湿漉漉的泛红的一双眼睛看着他，他的薄薄的嘴唇因为呼吸而开合着，脖颈因为渴望而绷直了，而Newt在这个时候总算看清楚了那只背在背后的手在做什么。  
他不自觉地咽了一下口水。感觉Alpha的本能正在被激发。自己的信息素正在空气中疯狂地弥漫，然后与对方的交缠。  
那只罪恶的手正在内裤中有规律地起伏着，在做什么不言而喻。Graves毫不在意他的存在似的，眯着眼睛并拢三根手指在穴内快速抽插着，透明的体液沾的满手都是，在灯下闪着淫糜的光泽。  
Graves先生肯定是被发情期弄得糊涂了。Alpha必须马上离开这儿，找别的什么人来帮忙。Newt这样告诉自己，于是他克制着狠狠掐了自己一把，然后向后退了一步，牛津皮鞋在木质地板上踏出“哒”的一声。  
“Graves先、先生，”Newt觉得舌头仿佛打结了，抱着手臂的手指用力到指尖泛白，“你的抑制剂在哪里……”对于这种情况毫无经验的英国法师有些懵了，只能无措地问道。  
Graves眨了眨眼睛，有些疑惑为什么Newt还往后退了一步，过了几秒钟他才反应过来Newt话里的意思，于是张大了眼睛，无辜地看向不知将视线放在哪里的手足无措的青年，鼻腔发出浓重的不满的哼哼。  
不只是骨子里身为Omega对Alpha的渴求在蚕食着他的理智，还有他长久以来对青年积淀的情愫在吞噬着他的自尊。  
“唔……嗯……”明明自己也快要欲火焚身，却还是这么固执。Graves没有回答，他也不打算回答。他一边有些迷乱地呻吟着一边迷迷糊糊地想着。  
也许就是因为他这样傻气的认真。就像他对待他的那些神奇动物那样。就像每次他努力想要跟上自己的步伐那样。  
Graves忽然觉得再也无法忍耐，一直玩弄乳头的那只手将内裤拉下而后握住茎身撸动起来，另一只手则继续在后穴里抽插着。终于，在某次用手指往体内重重一顶之后，Graves闷哼着达到了高潮。

Newt看着溅到自己皮鞋上的精液，瞪大了眼睛，有些不知所措。而仅仅因为自己手指的玩弄就达到高潮的安全部部长在那张躺着不算舒适的地毯上哑着嗓子带着鼻音说：“Newt……”  
他在叫他的名字。  
“Newt.”不是别人的名字。  
他的声音竟然有一些撒娇的意味。  
Newt忍不住脸红心跳。  
“把我抱到床上去。”Graves瘫软在地毯上，身体因为高潮的余韵而轻轻颤抖着。  
他的声音是沙哑的，但每一个单词都那么清晰。  
Newt呆愣了半晌，而后着了魔似地走上前，伸手将Graves打横抱起。 平时强大的安全部部长此时看起来脆弱得不像话，刚一碰到他的胸膛便靠了上去，然后微微伸直了脖颈让嘴唇能够蹭上Newt的颈窝。  
他耸动了两下鼻翼，有些迷恋似的深深呼吸了两口Newt身上混合着浅淡奶香味的甘草味道，而后突然伸出舌头舔舐起Newt的颈侧，间或用牙齿轻咬那块脆弱的皮肤。  
Newt差点因为这突如其来的刺激而松手让Graves摔到地上。不知道Graves是从何时喜欢上这些恶作剧的。但他最终还是定了定心神，加重了托着前辈腰肢和膝窝的力度。  
Graves抬眼有些慵懒地看他鼻尖那些因为紧张和兴奋而冒出来的、叠加在那些雀斑上的汗珠，突然就轻轻勾起嘴角笑了一下，胸腔的震动透过紧贴的肌肤传递给了Newt，他有些莫名地低下头，而后透蓝的瞳孔微微收缩。  
Graves伸手环住他的肩膀，而后支撑起身体将嘴唇送到他的耳边。  
他喘了一下，然后一口叼住了耳垂并开始用舌尖卷起软肉玩弄。  
Newt差点脚步不稳到跌倒。本就因为Omega信息素的刺激而有了反应的性器在内裤的束缚下越发硬得难受了。  
上帝啊。一声喘息没能抑制住从他口中溢出，他又悄悄咽了一回口水。  
无论他有多想要Graves，他最终还是像个乖宝宝一样按指示把Graves放到了他卧室里那张大床上。

“唔……”  
Graves的身体刚一接触到蚕丝的被套就陷了下去，他泛红的肌肉在那一堆雪白的柔软织物的映衬之下显得越发情色。  
他的性器又硬了，翘起顶在小腹上，一颤一颤地吐露着精液。  
Newt站在床边，有些不知所措。他并不经常经历性事，就连上一次他也已经有些记不清了。该如何抚摸，如何亲吻，如何对话……这些，比起照料动物而言，实在是要难太多。  
更何况对象是Graves先生。  
他在床边站得足够久了，对于已然被情欲包围的他们来说，也许久得有些过头了。  
Graves看着他，眼底都是欲望。  
“操我。”他舔了舔嘴唇，然后打开了双腿，露出那个脆弱的、已经湿得一塌糊涂的地方，“需要我教你吗？小处男？”  
“我、我不是……”Newt终于鼓起勇气反驳道。他局促地抬起眼睛看向Graves，双手不安地握紧，放在身侧。  
他瞪大眼睛，用那种真正的自己都不知道的无辜的眼神看着Graves。  
Graves呻吟了一声：“真不敢相信你是一个Alpha……”这是一个抱怨，但他的后穴更湿了。因为这也非常的，非常的火辣。  
Newt的脸有些涨红了，但他也终于脱下他的外套，解开他那该死的领结，而后是木制的衬衫扣子。  
他脱掉了衬衫，露出苍白的肌肤。他的身体没有什么肌肉，却也并非瘦弱——大概与他总在世界各地旅行有关。  
他接着脱掉了长裤，使他修长的腿暴露在空气中。然后他的手指搭上内裤边缘，犹豫了一秒，还是将它扯下。  
粗长的阴茎终于得以解脱，从中弹出来。  
Graves愣住了。  
好像比常人（他自己）的要长……

直到Newt覆上来温柔地亲吻他的嘴唇他才回过神来，然后疑问这个人到底接过吻没有。  
“技术太差了，Scamander.没有人教过你要把舌头伸进去吗？”嘴唇分开后Graves有点好笑地责怪他。虽然那温柔的吻也莫名地让他脸热心跳。  
“……没有……”没想到Newt认真地回复他，还红了脸。  
他还有些哭笑不得，Newt却像是赌气般，低头含住他一侧的乳头舔咬起来。  
他左手手肘撑在Graves的腰侧，右手则抚上他另一侧的乳头用力揉捏起来。  
Graves猝不及防地倒吸了一口气，敏感的身体因为刺激而轻轻颤抖起来。没过多久，他再次射了出来，精液星星点点地洒在自己和Newt的小腹上。  
Newt红着脸笑了一下，汗水在鼻尖汇聚成水珠，然后滴落在Graves赤裸的胸膛上。  
Graves喘了一下，然后抖得更厉害了。  
他从不知道汗水也可以带来这么强烈的快感。可是看着青年汗湿的卷发，以及汗水划过的点缀着雀斑的脸颊，莫名地，性器又有了抬头的趋势。  
然后Newt有些害羞但又坚定地将Graves分开的腿架在自己的肩膀上。  
“Graves先生，我要进去了。”Newt将阴茎抵在他湿润的穴口，然后小声对他说。  
“……闭嘴。”Graves的太阳穴有些发痛：Newt真是破坏气氛的好手。“进来就进来哪来那么多——呃啊——”最后一个字还没说完Graves就不得不中止这句话了，因为Newt的阴茎突然完全插了进来。  
就算如此，他的已经足够柔软湿润的后穴还是没有障碍地接纳了这个庞然大物。事实上，Newt的阴茎坚定地撑开他后穴里的每一道褶皱，最后完全把他填满，这一切带给他的只有汹涌的快感。这些过载的快感甚至让他有些眼前发黑。  
他还有些失神，Newt却早已经开始扶着他的髋骨抽送起来。  
“啊、啊……”有节奏的抽插让Graves感觉自己像在海上航行，被浪潮控制，身不由己地颠簸。好几次他甚至撞到了床头。他为青年的粗心而生气，却完全没有机会说话，只能颤抖着身体拉长呻吟，因为Newt抽插的力度是那么凶狠，好像要把他和自己完全融为一体。  
做到最后，青年像是变了个人似的，眼睛都有些发红了，力道也愈发凶狠，性器与肉穴狠狠摩擦，在穴口甚至带出了白沫。然而Graves看他还是像是一只急红了眼的兔子。  
“哈……你轻点……”快感累积起来可怕得让人发晕。Graves渐渐地就有些支撑不住，最终忍不住哑着声音提醒他。  
“Graves先生……”然而青年还是不管不顾地往深处顶弄，囊袋拍打在通红的大腿内侧皮肤上，发出羞耻的“啪啪”声。  
突然，也说不清楚是碰到了哪一个地方，Graves的呻吟突然就变了调。

Newt看着射过之后脱力地躺在床上的Graves，阴茎再次试探着刺戳那个地方，不意外地看见Graves浑身颤抖了一下。  
这次射过之后Graves腿都软了，他仰面躺在柔软的织物中，整个人像是从水里捞出来的一样，累得只会绵软地哼哼和喘气。  
可是Newt还没有释放。  
他俯下身亲吻了一下Graves汗湿的鬓角，然后对准那个致命点抽插起来。  
“嗯……啊……”Graves的嗓音破碎而沙哑，却显得更加的性感。  
Newt体内的Alpha因子开始躁动，他感到呼吸加快，体温升高。空气中越来越浓郁的Omega信息素让他本能的想要占有、侵犯，好让这个Omega完全地臣服于他。  
“Newt……Newt……”Graves开始无意识地叫对方的名字，焦糖色的眸子微微涣散。他想让青年慢一些，换来的却是更加急促的插入。  
粗长的阴茎在体内出入，快感又一次在体内叠加，Graves的呻吟中渐渐多了一分绝望，但他的身体却仍然迎合着阴茎的进入，甚至他的腿又一次缠上了青年的背脊。  
Graves在这暴风骤雨般的性爱中不禁头晕目眩。Newt扶着他的腰让他直起身，Graves完全没法抵抗，整个身子只能软绵绵地靠在对方的身上。  
插在体内的阴茎因此更加深入了，Graves感觉自己的身体仿佛被劈开了。他被快感折磨得只能喘气。  
Newt又开始自下而上地操弄他。这样的体位使他的性器进入得更深了。他感到阴茎被柔软的穴壁紧紧包裹，年长的男人无声地接纳包容着他，因为他的操弄而翻着眼白，肌肉都有些抽搐，双腿软得只能摆出类似于跪在床上的姿势。  
他抱住Graves，下巴搁在他的肩膀上，他闻到对方颈后腺体散发出来的醇厚的红酒香，情不自禁地就开始吮吻那个地方，没想到对方惊喘一声，把头别开，却开始有些渴望地呻吟。   
然而Newt却因为穴内的阴茎突然被夹紧而失控地一口咬上了那个敏感至极的腺体。  
“呃啊——”那一刻，Graves只听见了自己的心跳声。  
Graves难得地尖叫着射精了。他的脖颈扬起，在空中划出一道极其漂亮的弧线。  
Newt也终于因为受不了这样持续的刺激而闷哼着射了。

性事过后，他们躺在床上，全身都沾染着汗液和精液。简直糟糕透顶。  
不幸中的万幸是Newt记着没有标记Graves。  
“Graves先生，现在要怎么办呢……”Newt有些脸红地问着，和刚才把Graves操得一塌糊涂的他简直判若两人。  
他没有问其他的事。只是在问这个。  
什么狗屁问题。  
Graves叹了口气，伸手搭上他的后颈，然后吻上了他的嘴唇。  
这次青年记得把舌头伸进去了。  
好吧，这也未尝不是一种进步。

【FIN】


End file.
